11 ways to kill Dora
Intro Lexine: Hi, I'm Lexine, today I will be showing you eleven brutal ways on how to kill Dora the idiot explorer Dora: No me gusta! Lexine: Too bad! Step 1 = Shoot her Lexine: Number 1, shoot Dora (cocks a shotgun) Dora: No, no, no! Please don't-- (gets shot in the face by Lexine) Lexine: You deserve it Step 2 = Dunk her in acid Lexine: Step 2 is to dunk her in a pool of acid Dora: Acid?! (gets thrown into a hole, which is filled with acid) Lexine: Magic time! (drains the acid and Dora is now a skeleton) She's dead Step 3 = Nelson beating her up to death Lexine: Step 3 is Nelson beating her up to death, let's watch Bart: Help, I'm being tortured by Dora! Nelson: I'll save you, Bart! (saves Bart and beats Dora to death) Dora: There you have it Step 4 = Sub Zero's spine rip fatality from MK1 Lexine: Step 4 is Sub Zero's spine rip fatality Shang Tsung: Finish her! Dora: What are you doi-- (gets her head ripped off by Sub Zero) Shang Tsung: Sub Zero wins! Flawless Victory! Fatality! Step 5 = Throw her into a trash can Lexine: Step 5 is to throw her into a trash can Dora: Please no! (gets thrown into the trash can and she dies) Lexine: Yep, she's going to the dump Step 6 = Make her listen to Rebecca Black, not Justin Bieber Lexine: Step 5 is to make her listen to Justin Bieber Dora: But I love Justin Bieber Lexine: What?! Oh my god, you love Justin Bieber?! Dora: Si Lexine: Fine! You're listening to Rebecca Black! Dora: NOOOOO! NOT REBECCA BLACK! I HATE REBECCA BLACK! (Lexine clicks the play button and Friday by Rebecca Black plays and Dora screams, then her head explodes) Lexine: (stops the music) She's dead Step 7 = Drown her Lexine: Step 7 is to drown her (cut to Dora who is trapped in a cage being held by Krypto who has the rope in his mouth, who is about to get dipped into the water, other characters are watching and cheering) Dora: (screaming loudly) Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Ronnie Anne, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Felicity, Miguel, Athena, Yana, Mickey Mouse, Oswald, Felix, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ami, Yumi, Gretchen, Spinelli, Vince, Gus, TJ, Mikey, Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear, Hatsune Miku, Skye, Rocky, Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Kai-Lan, Elmo, Blue, Clifford, Peppa, Little Bill, Reader Rabbit, Madeline, Chun-Li, Garfield, and Snoopy: Goodbye, Dora! (Krypto opens his mouth and the cage falls into the water and Dora starts drowning) Everyone: Yay! Step 8 = Make her enter Bowser's castle Lexine: Step 8 is to make her enter Bowser's castle (cuts to Dora entering Bowser's castle) Dora: I'm in Bowser's castle! Bowser: (gets the axe and the bridge disappears and Dora falls into the lava) (lava hisses) Step 9 = Choke her using the force Lexine: Step 9 is to choke her using the force Dora: No! Lexine: (chokes Dora using the force on her) May the force be with you, but not with her! Step 10 = Send her to the Marble Zone Lexine: Step 10 is to send her to the Marble Zone (cuts to Dora in the Marble Zone) Dora: I'm in the Marble Zone! (trips and falls into lava) (lava hisses) Step 11 = Nuke her Lexine: Last but not least, step 10 is to nuke her! Let's watch Dora: Don't do it! Firey: We'll see about that, Dora! (ignites Bomby) Bomby: Oh no! Firey, you lit my fuse! Firey: Well, it's because of Dora (Bomby explodes, killing Dora) Lexine: That was 11 ways to kill Dora, goodbye for now! Category:Creepypasta